pffanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Emily Kinney
Emily Kinney es una niña británica de 12 años, que conoce a Ferb desde los 3 años, el es su mejor amigo desde que el vivió detrás en Gran Bretaña, ellos son los mejores amigos de la infancia y lo siguen siendo. Ella esta enamorada de Ferb Fletcher, ella se lo oculta por que teme perder su amistad aunque Ferb le conto un dia a Phineas que le tiene mucha confiansa y el cree que el gusta de Emily. Personalidad Emily es una persona muy dulce aunque un poco agresiva cuando en verdad se enoja, valiente, divertida, ella es un poco sarcastica con la gente menos con Ferb y Phineas, ella aria lo que fuera solo para hacer feliz a Ferb. Las habilidades que tiene Emily es tocar el piano, un poco la guitarra y sabe bailar Jazz al igual que Ferb,ella aprende con rapidez las cosas, ella sabe un poco gimnasia porque solo la inscribieron por 2 semanas y aprendio muy rapido en esas 2 semanas. Ella quiere llamar un poco mas la atencion de Ferb, ella le manda indirectas de vez en cuando, ella se unio por 1 semana en el club de las exploradoras de Isabella solo para poder ver mas a Ferb y para hacerla ver un poco mas femenina. Aspecto físico thumb|left|223pxElla tiene de largo, ondulado, hasta el hombro pelo rubio y ojos azules profundos, mide 1.46. Ella usa un moñito azul marino en su pelo, mientras que en la ropa es un poco diferente. Su camisa es un v-cuello amarillo con las rayas azules claras alrededor del cuello, de las mangas, y de la parte inferior. Ella usa una falda marrón, y las zapatillas de deporte del marrón con calcetines blancos. Relación Ferb Fletcher En el interior, Emily tiene secretamente un agolpamiento fuerte enthumb|Durante en sus sueños Ferb. Ferb no esta enterado de esto, pero se sabe que Ferb siente reservado la misma manera sobre ella, aunque él no es consciente él tiene sensaciones hacia ella cuando le empiesa a mandar indirectas a pesar de que esta enamorado de Vanessa. Emily es demasiado tímida al admitir sus sentimientos hacia Ferb, tiene miedo de perder su amistad. Ferb actúa normal con emily, el le tiene mucha confianza le habla mas al igual que como le habla a Phineas. Emily considera Ferb ser su amigo mejor y más cercano, y haría cualquier cosa por él. Phineas Flynn Emily es muy buena con Phineas, ella lo respeta por ser hermano de Ferb, le habla normalmente, ella admira mucho a Phineas por ser muy optimista y hace todo lo que el se propone. Isabella García-Shapiro Ellas son amigas, se llevan muy bien aunque al principio Isabella pensaba que a Emily le gustaba Phineas por tratarlo muy bien y respetuosamente pero despues supo que a ella le gustaba Ferb, despues de eso empesaron a hablar amenudo de Phineas y Ferb, Emily e Isabella se tienen mucha confianza, son muy amigas. Baljeet Rai Al principio Baljeet gustaba de Emily y le hacia cumplidos que hacia sentir muy incomoda a Emily, pero cuando supo que a ella le gustaba Ferb ya no le gusto mucho, le sigue gustando un poco pero el no se quiere interponer en Ferb y Emily, asi que le habla normal Buford Van Stomn Emily no le presta mucha atencion a Buford, a ella no le gusta que sea grosero con Ferb y por eso no le cae muy bien, rara vez se hablan pero es por Phineas y Ferb o aveces el empieza la converzacion aunque termina con una gran pelea entre los dos. Aunque ya mas grandes se empiezan a llevar mejor Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Emily esta muy celosa de ella, Vanessa no logra entender porque la odia tanto y porque aveces le responde muy feo y agresivamente. Linda Flynn y Lorenzo Fletcher Ella los respeta mucho y es muy dulce con ellos, ellos se llevan muy bien con ella. Kiki la Zorrita Emily quiere mucho a su zorro, ella la encontro a los 6 años cuando Kiki tenia tan solo 4 meses abandonada y herida en un parque, ella lo curo y lo cuido y ahora es su mascota, de vez en cuando lo lleva con phineas y ferb Juan y Emma Kinney (sus padres) Los ama, Emily aun no sabe que sus padres saben que Emily gusta de Ferb, lo notaron muy facilmente, Su papá casi no ve a Emily, solo aveces en las noches, el es el director de una gran empresa de Danville. Galería E.png Copia de Imagen 022.jpg Imagen 022.jpg Winter walk by melty94-d362a2h.jpg Whatwereyoudoing by melty94-d3c0x15.png What were you doing in there by melty94-d3cbh03.png Sketch sketch by melty94-d37zbkn.png Preview piccy femily by melty94-d35tpv2.png Oh boys color by melty94-d35ge7q.jpg Lets dance emily by melty94-d3akd6e.jpg Let me play for you by melty94-d343jby.jpg Kiss on the nose femily by melty94-d36r1sx.png I do at by melty94-d38yyb4.png Ferb by melty94-d3akn73.png Emily kinney request by melty94-d3c3any.png Bff by melty94-d35d1hr.png Sadness.png Battlefield by melty94-d36nu3c.png Copia de Imagen 006.jpg Emily sonrojada x ferb.jpg Meet Emily Kinney.png old friend from britian by melty94.png Youtopia by melty94.png Copia de Imagen 029.jpg Copia de awww c.jpg Jejeje.jpg F y E.jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Original Characters Categoría:Primera Generación